


Secret of the Sun

by Tiggerola



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Courtship, Dancing, Depression, Emo, F/M, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Music, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Tiggerola
Summary: Hina, named after the sun, is anything but sunny. From the beginning of the series she was a lonely outcast but survived when Destiny Islands was swallowed by darkness. Now she is given an opportunity from a man in a black trench coat for vengeance on the snobs that ostracized her. She makes her choice, but now has to pay the price.
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fragments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648396
Kudos: 5





	Secret of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I've had many scenarios for Hina, my favorite being the fanfiction I was writing before BBS came out, but yeah--I like BBS and all, but my plot wasn't compatible with the new scope of things. So Memoirs of the Mind was left by the wayside ;.; Here is my new scenario for Hina since KHIII came out.
> 
> And I thought I'd have another 4 years of my hiatus before I'd be able to write again, but after discovering xReader stories I just couldn't hold back any more. I'm really loving the xReader style and I debated doing this story that way, but as I've got a name and lots of characterization, I'm sticking with the 'old school' way of writing this disregarding flammers, shammers, and Mary-Sue-crucifiers. I enjoy this, I hope others will too.
> 
> This particular fic is purely self-indulgent. If others indulge in this too, bonus!

Hina sat at her desk, waiting for class to start. She started braiding her long black hair over her shoulder until she was interrupted by someone’s posterior being shoved in her face. The kids next to her were chatting up a storm about who-knows-what, completely oblivious to the personal space they were infringing upon. The bell to start class couldn’t ring soon enough.

Lunch was pretty lonely. But not in a bad way if only the chatter of all the students didn’t amplify against the lunchroom walls. She did the homework from the morning’s classes while she chewed on a sandwich. It would be easier to concentrate at home, but by doing it now while the lessons were still fresh on her mind, she wouldn’t have to do it later.

In her peripheral vision, she saw a trio looking for somewhere to sit. She politely scooted closer to the edge of the bench, indicating there was plenty of room at her empty table. They seemed to opt for sitting on the stairs with their trays on their laps instead. _Oh well. Their loss, right?_ she told herself.

Science class had assigned lab partners. As usual that meant twice the work for her. When the teacher walked out, her partner, Wakka, turned around to chat with the guys behind him. That pair had already finished their experiment, thanks to Riku’s brilliance. It would be nice to have a competent lab partner like him for once. Wakka elbowed Hina and made a demeaning comment towards her. He turned back to his friends and they laughed at his audacity. _Scratch that thought about wanting Riku as a lab partner._

The final school bell rang and Hina made her way to her locker. “Hey, would you like to come to the island?” a cheerful greeting made her look up to see an underclassman’s smiling face. Before she could respond, another younger girl ran by her towards him, calling Sora’s name. She mumbled under her breath, “That’s okay, I have to go home anyway.”

 _Typical day._ Hina thought as she crashed on her bed. She wondered if she could suffocate herself with her pillow. Cry enough tears to go by way of dehydration. She rolled over to turn on her radio and listen to music older than her parents.

After a few songs she could hear rumbling outside. Out of habit, she turned the music off and any other electricity in the vicinity in preparation for a thunderstorm. It was strangely dark for that time of evening, even with thick storm clouds. More thunder resonated through the room. She savored the feeling reverberating through her body. Most people hated storms, but not her. She found them strangely soothing. Hina went outside to take in the rain.

What she found however, were small black shadows consuming the island. A wave of round bobs, each with a pair of eerily glowing eyes. _Could this be the end?_ Strangely, fear was not what she felt at the dark sight. It came closer and closer as everything before her was devoured. _This feeling…is it happiness? Relief? No…_ She couldn’t quite get her finger on how this affected her. _Maybe this is just a dream...but maybe it can drown out the emptiness I feel inside…?_

Hina extended her arms in a welcoming embrace towards the flood of darkness heading her way.

~*~

Hina opened her eyes. She didn’t recognize her surroundings. Gray formations surrounded her under a sky of black. _Is this some sort of afterlife?_ she pondered. She examined her hand and flexed it. Then she brought both hands together where they felt each other. “It seems as though I still have a body,” she said out loud, slowly to hear the sound of her voice. _All senses present._ She stood up and meandered along.

Who knows how long she wandered before spotting movement. A cluster of dark creatures like the ones that invaded Destiny Islands seemed to be feeding on something. Although it looked like there were only a dozen or so versus the hoard that she earlier thought would consume her. Curiously she approached, finding that what they were clamoring over was one of her classmates.

_Riku._

She knelt beside the mass and stared at his unconscious face, recalling his smirk at Wakka’s joke. “Serves you right,” she whispered under her breath. Compared to then, his current state looked rather innocent.

“They seem to be at a stalemate,” came a voice. Hina turned to see a figure in a black, hooded trench coat. He (as she assumed by the voice) sat casually on a rock and waved a hand. “They’re trying to devour his heart but it’s too strong. However their feeding is keeping him asleep like that. You have a strong heart too, I see. This is perfect for you.”

“How do you mean?” she questioned skeptically.

“I’ve seen how this boy and his friends treated you back home. Wasn’t very friendly, right? Now you can get your revenge. Your strong heart allows you to wield power. Power I can grant you.”

“What power could you grant me?”

“A way to channel your desires. Keep in mind this wouldn’t be for free. I could use a new apprentice.”

Hina raised an eyebrow. “If I agree, I’d like to know exactly what I’m getting into.”

“Smart! I like you already.” The figure produced a scroll that he unrolled and showed her. “We can make it official with the terms laid out here. I’ll give you power, you do the 12 tasks listed, and the contract is fulfilled.”

Hina looked it over, reading thoroughly and making sure she understood it and there were no loopholes that would come back to bite her.

“Hurry up and decide. You’ll miss your chance.”

“What if I find leaving him like this is sufficient punishment? More hands-on revenge would be like adding a mere extra teaspoon of sugar to the cake. If this is a limited offer, I can do without.”

“Don’t cave under pressure, huh? Nice.” He let her finish going over the contract.

One or two tasks seemed questionable to her, but if the abilities described in the power she would receive was true, it might be worth it. She extended her hand for something to sign with which the figure obliged. After signing he took the scroll and rolled it back up. He held out his hand and a glowing dagger materialized in it. It’s blade had ridges like the teeth of a key.

He handed it to her while saying, “I’ve got a bigger blade for you back at base, but this should do nice for close range precision. I offer this to you for your powers to be realized.”

Hina lifted her right hand and wrapped her fingers over his hold. As he slipped his hand out so she could hold the hilt, she felt a warmth emanating from the blade that reached her heart then expanded to the rest of her body. Between the powers described in the contract and the call of the dagger, she sensed her capabilities expanding with this tool. She brought the blade before her in both hands for examination.

“There you go. Power to kill. Do what you will with it.”

Hina looked at the figure. “Do what I will? So I can use it as I see fit on him?”

“Go to town! Show me what you’ve got,” he encouraged with extreme enthusiasm.

She faced Riku and closed her eyes like in prayer. “Power to kill?” She took a deep breath before giving multiple stabs to the black entities eating away at him. Their bodies dissipated under her strikes. When all were extinguished, she instinctively held the hilt to Riku’s heart with the blade pointed towards his feet. “Power to heal.” Acting as a conduit, her power went through the dagger into Riku’s heart to jumpstart his recovery. She felt a bit dizzy after transferring a bit of her health, but hoped the side effect would soon pass.

When finished, the figure applauded. “Woah! I did not expect that. You’re quite forgiving. Tell you what: I’m so impressed with how you handled that; I’ll offer you a change in the contract. You can choose one of the tasks to not do in exchange for this boy NOT finding out what you just did for him.”

“This offer is optional?”

“Of course, but I don’t often offer amendments.”

He handed Hina the scroll and she looked over the tasks again. Number 11 stood out, having her kill someone she didn’t recognize the name of. It could have been someone good or someone bad. She didn’t know but she could have pretended it was a villain to get through that task originally. Not being obligated to do so at all would be even better. She pointed to it.

The figure wrote the amended terms out: as long as this Riku does not find out Hina saved him, she does not have to fulfill task 11.

By the time the figure puts the scroll and amendment away Riku starts to stir.

The figure stood and dusted off his long coat. “Well, we better be moving along. There’s lots to do.” He nudged his thick boot on the boy’s shoulder and prodded a bit before giving him a kick. He turned towards Hina and placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away.

She looked back at her peer as they departed, wondering if he’d be okay and if her decision to save his life would be worth it.


End file.
